Karneval der Toten
Karneval der Toten (German for Carnival of the Dead) continues from the canon map Moon, and was created by Perk-a-Cola. Where Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Samantha Maxis (in Edward Richtofen's body) were stranded on the moon where there was no Earth as it was destroyed. As Samantha was stuck in Richtofen's body she grew to hate it and want her old body back, then she had the idea of teleporting back in time as she knew Richtofen did it forword in time. She had the idea if see can control the teleportorter when it was over powered she might be able to go back in time. But Richtofen (in Sam's body) had controll of every thing so she would need to get him to play along. Witch he agreed to help her because he wanted his body back as well. Plus if they succeeded Richtofen could changed what he had done to Earth and not free Sam as he would know what would happen (but he kept this form Sam). So Richtofen overpowered the teleporter while Sam, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo were inside it. Luckly for Sam her plan had worked but there was one problem, she didn't think of the location she would be sent to would be random. So the group of four were lost at a carnival (about the same time Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo were at Kino der Toten). Overview This map apears to be a run down old carnival but it is also the place were Edward Richtofen tested he's new Perk-a-Colas (Bladeade and Regenathon Soda). But the perks had problems as Richotefen expeted that is why he brought zombies subjects aswell as living ones (but the living subjects did not know of the zombies). When the subjects tryed the perks they all died or passed out for along time. When they awoke they had memory loss. The smell of the Bladeade perk must of made Richtofen foget he had brought zombie subjects because when the all died / passed out he tryed the Regenathon Soda on him self causing the same effect. Map Areas/Rooms Karneval der Toten is set in a run down, old, zombie infested carnival in Germany. 'Spawing room / House of Mirrors / House of Dead' *The spaw room is set in a fun house of mirrors room (it is just square room with mirrors). *It has 4 windows one on each wall in the middle, the zombie will come from the windows. *There is only 1 door to buy (well I say door, it's a stack of old wood from the roof of the room) it costs 1000 to clear the way. *There a mystery box spawn point (but it never starts there). *There is a mainframe in this room. *There is a Quick Revive '''machine in this room. *There is also 2 wall guns on the ourside of the bulding (when the door is open): **M14 (500 points)' **'Olympia (500 points)' Note: when the door is bought to leave the room the players can see a sigh on the out side of the building says House of Mirrors but in blood the word Mirrors is written over with the word dead so it would say House of DEAD. 'Out side area' *The out side area is a big dark area, were the are 5 rooms to go from there. **The House of Mirrors - (Spawn room) **Trampoline Pit of Fun - (Costs 750 points to open) **Animal Circus - (Costs 1000 points to open) **A little un-nammed house - (Costs 1000 points open) *There is no windows in this area how ever zombies can spwan from the groud in this area. *There is a teleporter linked to the mainframe but it doesn't work. *There is a hanging man in this are he apears to hung with wire from the mainframe to the teleporter. *There is a 'Speed Cola machine in this area. *There is a Pack-a-Punch machine in this area. *There is also the following wall gun: **Stakeout (1500 points)' 'Trampoine Pit of Fun / Pits of DEATH! *Is one of many places were you can buy from the out side area it cost 750 points to open. *There is one window in this room. *When inside there is paths around the room and in points of the room there is 3 trampoines and if a player steps on one they will be bounced (higher than jumping hight). *There is also 1 broken trampoine witch if the player steps on will fall into a small ditch (they can get out by climing back up). *There is also a corridor leeding to the un-named house but the players need to buy 2 doors to get there (they both cost 750). *There is a '''Juggernog machine in this room and a Double Tap Root Beer '''machine in the corridor. *There is also a mystery box spawn point (but it nver stats there). *There is also the following wall gun: **MP5K (1000 points) ' Note: on the sign that says Trampoine Pit of Fun the words it is written over in blood to say Pits of DEATH!. 'Animal Circus' *Is one of many places were you can buy from the out side area it cost 1000 points to open. *There is two window in this room. *When inside there is a big oval shaped are were there are sertain circus objects the play can stand on some of them. *There is also a Mystery Box spaw point (the box always starts there). *There is also a Over Punch Machine in this room. *Ever since the player opens the Animal Circus every 5 rounds after a Zombified Tiger spaws as a boss wave. *There is a' Regenathon Soda' machine in this room. *There is also the follwing wall gun. **'MPL (1000 points)' 'Un-named House' *Is one of many places were you can buy from the out side area it cost 1000 points to open. *There is one window in this room. *There is a few objects were players can get stuck on such as chairs and table. *There is a corridor leeding to the Trampoine Pit of Fun which costs 750 points to get to. *There is also a mystery box spawn point (but it nver stats there). *On the outside of the house there is a lot of blood and bloodly hand prints. *There is also small amounts of blood in the inside of the house. *There is a 'Bladeade' machine in this room. *There is a Weapon Fusion machine in this room. *There is all so the following wall guns in this room: **'AK-74u (1200 points)' **'M16 (1200 points)' Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Samantha Maxis in Edward Richtofen's body. Enemies Orignal Enemies *Zombie New Enemies *Perk Zombies New Boss Enemies *Zombified Tiger Perk-a-Colas Also all Perk-a-Colas have a pro verson (click link of perk to see them). Orignal Perk-a-Colas *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive Soda *Double Tap Root Beer New Perks-a-Colas *Bladeade *Regenathon Soda Click on the Perk-a-Cola to see there pro versions. Weapons Same weapons from Kino der Toten except the MP40 and the Thundergun. The Wunder Weapon for this map is the: *Ray Gun *Gewehr des Feuers Power-Ups Orignal Power-Ups *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Carpenter *Death Machine *Fire Sale *Random Perk Bottle New Power-Ups *Double Damage *Sentry Gun Anti-Power-Ups *Gun Jammer *Blackout Others New Items *Weapon Fusion - A machine that can fuese weapons together. *Over Punch Machine - Upgrades already Pack-a-Punced weapons. All Features :''Main article: ''Karneval der Toten/Features Radios :''Main article: Karneval der Toten/Radios Triva :''Main article: ''Karneval der Toten/Triva Category:PaC Category:PaC's maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Karneval der Toten Category:Forever Lost